


Disparate Proximity

by Celinarose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Like really purple, Purple Prose, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: Just a conversation between two lovers, separated by society. Rather clichéd.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written at 1 am, as a collab with a friend (who doesn't have an AO3 account). Purplest of purple proses. You can probably either read it as crack or take it seriously. Or both. Whatever floats your boat. Enjoy!

“Without hope man cannot survive

And without man hope finds no shelter.

Such is the bond we share,

Where one can but die without the other.

O muse, do not abandon me thus,

Do not leave me alone on the street,

Serenading you in solitude

In the chill of the night air…”

 

“My beloved, fear not,

For my presence shall always be

In your deepest of hearts.

Never shall you be deserted or forlorn

As my feet walk upon this planet.”

 

“Thou immortalest, who will stay alive

In the depths of my existence even in my death,

My soul lies speechless,

You echo its contents

As a mirror reflects the bodily worth.”

 

“Tell me, you divine, if the sun possesses the morning

Or the morning possesses the sun?

As they are inseparable, engulfed within one another,

So are we.”

 

“I find far more solace in the silver moonbeams

That dance around in the dark curtains

Embroidered with glimmering stars of lands so far, albeit so near

Yet you speak the truth, beloved,

For they are one forever, as are we.”

 

“You talk of moonbeams and stars

And my mind fantasizes of dreamlands varied.

But then my heart whispers to the mind,

And my soul knows that one face is all I see

In my flowers and constellations and rainbows.

That one face of yours is my ultimate dream.”

 

“I am enchanted and humbled by your praises, my love

Do not make me blush so!

My eyes have but one reflection.

Your visage, so vibrant, and all that surrounds is monochrome.

My heart aches for you,

Each moment an excruciating pang.

This distance is far too much, too long, too weary.”

 

“The red of your cheeks is the stillness of time,

Your eyes, my eternal mirror.

The pain of your heart is transmuted to my tears,

The thought of you far makes me quiver.”

 

“We are two souls, entwined like streams into a flowing river.

Our love transcends.

Their scorn is a mere grain of sand in our path.

We laugh at their futile attempts at our disunion,

And watch as they burst into flames of fury.

We are, and we shall be, for ever after.”

**Author's Note:**

> Review if you liked it! A big thanks to you A!


End file.
